


Master of the Shingami

by LyzDrake



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Just a small snippet I found a while back. Probably won't be added to. Please message if you would like to adopt.Ichigo as Harry's descendant





	

As Ichigo lay there dying, he remembered something his uncle had told him once. He had almost forgotten. "My Uncle will be very displeased with you," He rasped to Renji and Rukia's brother.  
"Why should I care?" Rukia's brother, Byakuya Kuchiki scoffed. "A mortal will not even be able to see us, much less harm us. What use have we for his anger?"  
"Because my uncle is no mortal. he was my mother's uncle, and her father's uncle before that, tracing back my family's line more than three hundred years. Most have forgotten his name. When I was a child, he told me of the Shingami, although I held it as little more than a myth. I was so young, but Rukia's appearance brought back some of my memories. It is only now that I remembered the oldest story, the one most pertinent to my current situation. You see, my uncle is the one you call Master of Death. He is your master, and he will not be pleased at your interference into my life, and your attempt to take it from me."  
Byakuya paled considerably, and Rukia's face lost it's composure. Renji's face reddened. "Why should we believe you!" The red-head scoffed angrily.  
Byakuya slowly offered a solution. "You say most have forgotten his name. Obviously, you have not. If you can name his true name, the one he held in his human life, then we will do everything to restore you to health, and you will no longer be hunted."  
Rukia held her breath. "Brother...?"  
"If what he says is true, Rukia, you will be awarded many honors for keeping Ichigo alive." her brother added. "If not, well, you would have been a fool and must be punished."  
"The name of my uncle, known as Master of Death, is Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James. He is the Lord Black, through his inheritance from his godfather Sirius Black, and he is the Lord Slytherin, through his defeat of Tom Marvelo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort."  
Immediately, the elder Kuchiki nodded, and Rukia started her healing, with Renji reluctantly helping. Ichigo passed out finally, painfully aware of how much he hurt.


End file.
